encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiopea (2016)
}} Cassiopeia is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is also called the "Mata ng Encantadia" because of her prophetic abilities. She protected the territories from the assault of the evil Diwata Adhara by cleaving the Inang Brilyante. Profile Cassiopeia is the first queen of Lireo who is banished because she divided the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems. She also acts as the guardian of Amihan in fulfilling her prophecy. She reveals the future to anyone in exchange for gold, but later she stopped collecting gold as they were only intended for the creation of the Avatar. Story Prior to Encantadia Cassiopeia was the first queen to ever rule the queendom of Lireo. She joined forces with the other three kingdoms against Etheria which resulted to its destruction. At some point during her reign, the news of a Lirean soldier turning into a stone by merely looking at a baby had reached her. Cassiopeia sent for the baby and ordered it to be brought to her. She gave the baby a mask to shield everyone from her curse. She named the baby LilaSari and adopted her so that she can monitor her. She watched LilaSari grow up and train but she didn't see the qualities befitting the queen of Lireo in her. She frankly told LilaSari that she will not be her heir unless she changes her ways which made LilaSari extremely angry. On the night when Cassiopeia wasn't around, LilaSari went into a killing rampage. Cassiopeia returned to Lireo to stop her and they fought each other until sunrise. Cassiopeia decided to end their battle once and for all by summoning the Inang Brilyante. She ordered the gem to bring LilaSari to Carcero where she can no longer hurt anyone anymore. When LilaSari was finally gone, Cassiopeia cried feeling sorrowful for what she had to do. Debut Appearance After destroying Adhara's airship armada, Cassiopeia shattered the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems using the Kabilan (unknown to her that a fifth piece flew all the way to the ocean and ended up in the seashore), then gave each pieces to Adamya, Hathoria, Sapiro and Lireo's respective rulers (Imaw, Arvak, Armeo and Mine-a) to prevent Adhara from acquiring them and to help ensure an era of peace in the kingdom. However, Bathalang Emre wasn't pleased with Cassiopeia's actions so he cursed her with eternal life (immortality) and banished her from Lireo. Since then Cassiopeia would watch over Lireo from afar. Upon learning about the Hathors attacking the Adamyans in order to take possession of their gem of water, Cassiopeia heads to Hathoria in pure rage. There she speaks to king Arvak and reminded the Hathors of their promise to use the gem of fire for the good of encantadia but it seems like the Hathors have forgotten, she says. Haughty King Arvak refused to listen to Cassiopeia but instead used the gem of fire to hurt her and threaten to hurt her more if she doesn't leave Hathoria. At this, Cassiopeia became even more enraged and uttered a prophecy about a child who would grow up to be a mighty and courageous leader who would eventually cause Hathoria's downfall. The said child will be born at the same time of King Arvak's death. This enrages the king but Cassiopeia flees the scene before he could harm her. Encantados/Encantadas would come to her to ask for her future forecasts in exchange of gold but if it is for Encantadia's sake she will not hesitate to provide information using her powers. Once she warned Minea about the Hathor's plans for the infant Amihan; she advised Mine-a to bring Amihan to the World of Mortals to ensure the safety of Encantadia's fated savior. She then warned Mine-a of her impending doom but Mine-a's future got changed. Cassiopeia then realizes her visions are not a hundred percent accurate. Soon after she warns Minea about her approaching death. After meddling with the current happenings in Encantadia by reviving Ybarro's life through her blood, the Bathalumang Ether cursed Cassiopeia to be unable to leave the Lirean forest so that she would not be able to interfere with the happenings in Encantadia again. Ether states that only Bathalas like her have the right to choose who dies and who lives. However, this did not stop Cassiopeia from providing help and guidance to the Sang'gres whenever they're in need. Also, she would never hesitate to lie if she thinks that it's for the good of Encantadia. On one ocassion, she lied to Amihan and Danaya about the true happenings of Alena and her whereabouts for fear that Danaya would kill their traitorous older sister, Pirena, upon learning the truth. She simply says that Pirena must live in order for her to fulfill her destiny in Encantadia. After some time, Cassiopeia was somehow able to fight Bathalumang Ether's curse and leave the forest and she followed Alena when she headed to Ether to ask for her son Khalil's whereabouts. Alena's son who is fated to harm Lira which Cassiopeia saw in one of her visions. She eavesdrop on their conversation and learned that Khalil will die in the battle between Amihan's forces against Hagorn's that is occuring at the moment. The Bathaluman also says that despite Khalil being under her protection she cannot do anything about his fated death. Alena refuses to believe Ether's words calling her a liar and angrily leaves the scene. Ether then being aware of Cassiopeia's presence calls out to her. The Bathaluman is impressed that Cassiopeia was able to fight her curse and praises her; although she's not really happy about it. Cassiopeia then says that although she feels sorry for Alena for her son she is relieved that the protection (some kind of magic) she made for Lira against Khalil worked. This angered Ether and she hurls a fireball at her from her mouth but Cassiopeia flees the scene before the bathaluman could harm her. When the Sang'gres Danaya, Pirena, and Lira head to the labyrinth of Balbal for the gintong binhi (golden grain) in an attempt to revive the deceased Khalil, they find Balbal (the creature who guards the binhi) wounded in the chest, having a hard time breathing, and dying. Danaya then orders the brilyante ng lupa (earth gem) to heal the creature's wounds and then asks him for a gintong binhi in exchange for her help. However, the creature says that he had a gintong binhi with him but a powerful creature attacked him and stole it not long ago. In a flashback it reveals that Cassiopeia was the powerful creature who attacked Balbal and stole the gintong binhi from him for fear that Danaya would try to use it to revive Khalil and her visions of him come true. Later on she comes to Lira's aid when the Sang'gres Alena and Pirena kindnap her where she fought the two and beat them easily allowing Lira to escape. She tells the hateful and furious Sang'gre Alena that she is aware of the pain that Alena is experiencing because of her loss and expresses her sympathy. She also tells the Sang'gres to make amends and clear their disputes for being united is the only way for them to defeat the evil king Hagorn and be the saviors of Encantadia that she believes they are. However, the Sang'gres wouldn't hear of it so she left them and followed Lira. This time, she bravely fought the evil Bathalumang Ether who wishes to harm Lira (who is unconscious at this time) but fails for she was overpowered by Ether who then removes her prophetic abilities so that she won't be able to help her beloved Sang'gres. Ether then goes on to erase her memories of their current encounter and using her mind-controlling power she orders her to go home. Lira who now gains consciousness pleads for Cassiopeia's help but Cassiopeia who is not herself at the moment seems to not hear her as if her mind was stolen. She then leaves the scene leaving Lira alone with Ether. On her way home, she encounters the Sang'gres Amihan and Danaya who also formed a search party for Lira and ask for her help. However, with her memories tampered and prophetic powers removed she is unable to provide the help they're asking. The Sang'gres then bid her goodbye to resume the search leaving Cassiopeia wondering why she can't use her powers. Power's Limitations It is proved that Cassiopeia's powers do have limitations. # Cassiopeia's power to see the future with her eyes was blocked by the Bathalumang Ether, first on Khalil and then on Lira. It seems that the Bathaluman wants to fulfil what is destined to happen, so, she gave Khalil a snake bracelet that blocks Cassiopeia's power. # Arde gave Adhara and who ever is with her an ability to "cloak" so they will not be seen by Cassiopeia. First, when Adhara and LilaSari stole the Kabilan, Cassiopeia did not feel their presence and when Amihan wanted to see Lira the Spring of Truth did not show them anything as Lira was with Adhara and LilaSari. # Bathalas or Bathalumans are the only known beings who could hinder Cassiopeia's seer-like power throughout the series. Trivia *Although Cassiopeia knew that Pao Pao would be the one to save Amihan, she did not know the existence of the Ikalimang Brilyante until Pao Pao summoned it. *Her name means shining fairy in the dark Gallery Cassiopeia Solenn.jpg|Cassiopeia using telepathy (left) and cleaving the Inang Brilyante into the four elemental gems (right) Cassiopeia sonic boom.png|Cassiopeia wields the Inang Brilyante and obliterates Adhara's Airship Armada Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres